Soul Eater, A tale of two souls
by Newest-Jester
Summary: So I'm really good at hyping pretty much anything so I'll just go with this instead: It has been 2 decades since the Kishin Asura escaped and caused chaos around the world with his madness. In a world where rarely anything bad of biblical proportions happens. Now two souls from the past reincarnate in this two children and someone plans to use their power to release the madness.


_**Author's Note: **_** Now this isn't my first fanfic but it is the first one I put effort into. Cause before I just wrote anything that sounded cool but I never thought on how it all came together. So I would appreciate if you guys could give me any advice, all is welcome don't think I'm just some idiot that can't accept criticism. I would really like to get better at writing, specially stories like this. Anyways sorry for putting so much unnecessary writing I hope you enjoy my latest work.**

"Get up, it's not like I hit you that hard." A man said to half beaten teenager on the floor.

"Not that hard?" The teen picked himself up and spit to look cool but unfortunately, nobody was around him to see it. "You went full on ape on me as soon as I said something about your…" The teen stopped because he remembered what got him into this mess.

"My what? Say it punk, I dare you." The man said as he took a fighting stance.

"Ox what are you doing?" A blonde woman with a white hair man next to her entered the room and asked the man who was fighting the teen.

"Uhm I was teaching our new student a few moves." Ox said, but the grin on his face said other wise.

"That sounds interesting, want try showing me what you were teaching him?." The man with white hair was waiting for Ox to make his move but he just backed down and apologized. "Now that's better" The woman said as she approched the teen.

"Sorry about Ox, he gets carried away sometimes." She said while extending her hand to the teen.

"Sometimes?" The kid said while grabbing her hand and picking himself up. "More like when someone reminds him about his hair problem." The white hair man burst out laughing when the kid said that.

"That's besides the point, anyways my name is Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul Evans." The blonde woman said

"Hey kid is nice to meet you. I never seen anyone else say that to a teacher and specially right in front of his face." Soul said to the teen while looking at Ox .

"Yeah well, it's not like I ment to upset him. I just asked him for help and he insulted me, so I responded the same way." Both Maka and Soul looked at the kid then at Ox.  
>"Well Daniel it seems like you have a good sense of judgment. Although that's not the way I would've reacted, but it's ok." Maka said to Daniel.<p>

"How do you know my name?" Daniel looked at Maka surprised.

"You seriously don't know dude? Your grandmother called, said your plane was getting here today. The lady sounded like she missed you already." Soul said while putting his hand behind his back.

"Really? That woman worries to much seriously, but I'm glad." Daniel said while looking at the ground "So we are supposed to show you around the school, but for the looks of it I think you've seen enough for a day." Maka said while giving Ox a really nasty look, almost as the one mothers give their children when they misbehave.

"No it's ok, if you don't mind I would like to get into training or classes as soon as possible." Daniel said with trembling sound to him.

"Kid is your first day, try to take it…" Soul was trying to give Daniel some advice but, he got cut off.

"Is this necessary, I mean it's just normal for a kid to want to catch up with his classmates. After all I did arrive two months late." Daniel said, he was trying to hard, but this time he got a little bit more confidence to his tone.

"Well it's not necessary, but you are going to need a partner in order to start training."When Maka said that Daniel got the most pessimistic look they had seen in a while. Maka felt really bad and didn't knew what to do. She then looked at Soul who was just as carefree as ever. Although after looking at Maka he knew that he was gonna have to step in to save the day.

"Hey kid no need to look so down." He said to Daniel who was at the verge of tears after hearing that. "After all there a lot of meisters waiting for a weapon." The white hair man said, and at the this point he had a mischievous grin to him. "As a matter of fact, a good friend of mine, his name is Kidd and believe or not he has daughter that is in desperate need of a weapon. Not only that she happens to be your age. If you ask me, this has to be fate cause she was complaining to her father the other day on how hard it was to find a good weapon." Daniel was now up and about and he was looking at Soul as if he were some sorth of savior. That's when they went on and on about different things, Maka just looked at the two of them as if they were father and son and said. "Now if only he was this supportive with Lisa."

She standed in between both of them and coughed really loud to stop whatever they were talking about. "Now Daniel I hope you would be willing as to rest for what is rest of the day." Those green eyes of her started him down and reminded Daniel about someone from his family. Although they just got the same results.

"Sorry but I would really like to start with my training." Daniel said, but this time the two of them looked at him and asked him why? He just answered with "I promised someone that I would not stop, and that I would become something big." The two continued to stare at him until the point to where they both decided on this.

"Fine we will star today, after all the best weapon teacher is standing in front of you." Maka said, but she didn't said who, which provoked Daniel to ask "So which one of you is it?" Daniel said with a big questioned look to him.

"Oh come on dude, seriously you don't recognize the last death scythe?" Soul said, which mad Daniel look like a adoring fan in front of his idole.  
>"You, you mean… you are… the…" He got interrupted, but it was for his own good.<p>

"That's right the last death scythe, Soul Eater Evans." Soul said and this time Maka came from behind both of them and hit both at the same time in the head.

"So Daniel do you have place to stay already? If not, you are more than welcome to stay with us, after all Mr. Big shot likes to have his adoring fans around him." Maka said to to Daniel who was on the ground again.

"Thank you but I will find…" As soon as Soul heard that he interrupted the teen.

"Look kid, don't try to sound cool right now, just stay with us for a few days. If you do we can train 24/7" Daniel thought about Maka and Soul's offer but he felt bad, almost as if he was taking advantage of them. Not realizing that Maka was reading he soul and knew how he was feeling.

"Don't worry, don't feel bad we insist." Maka said and Daniel though that she must have read his mind or something. So with no other place to stay at and no one to turn to he accepted their offer. Although before they left for their home, Daniel felt like he had to introduce himself after all they did.  
>"Look if I am going to be staying at your place of residence I feel like I should introduced myself, my name is Daniel Pendragon. 10th aire to the Pendragon bloodline." Maka and Soul looked at him as if he was making a clown out of himself and told him together. "Welcome to death city Daniel."<p> 


End file.
